Icemark Drabbles by BlackRosePoetry
by BlackRosePoetry
Summary: This is inspired by the Icemark 100 challenge by Boomerang Fish. I may or may not choose to do all 100. It all depends.
1. Drabble 19: Pavor Nocturnus

**Icemark Drabble Challenge**

**Drabble Nineteen: **_**Pavor Nocturnus **_

The dark of the Night is thought to conceal only evil things. Tales of horrible creatures that snatch children from their beds are woven through the minds of all who care to listen. Superstition runs rampant in the hours shadowed in darkness.

But not all things steeped in black are evil.

Take Their Vampiric Majesties, for instance.

Once hatred boiled through their undead bodies at the very thought of the Icemark and its rulers. Now they are faithful allies. And though they may have done some irrevocably evil deeds, love still found its way into their un-beating hearts.

Thirrin Freer Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield experienced this first hand once, though she never cared to admit it. She had walked into their underground chamber, fully intending to plan for the coming battle for Frostmarris.

What met her was completely unexpected.

There, on one of the many divans that had been brought into the cavern for comfort, were the feared Vampire King and Queen. But instead of their fearsome facades, the Icemark's queen found a much softer side to the undead rulers.

Sleeping peacefully, The Vampire Queen was curled into her likewise snoring consort. A small smile played at the corners of her lips as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around his wife, drawing her even closer to him. His Vampiric Majesty buried his face into her hair, shamelessly cuddling with her in his sleep.

Thirrin had never seen anything like it. But that just goes to show you….even _Pavor Nocturnus _can find love in each other.


	2. Drabble 38: Epic Fail

**Icemark Drabble Challenge**

**Drabble Thirty-Eight: **_**Epic Fail**_

"EDDIE!"

This wail of complete and utter rage echoed through the citadel one day, much to the displeasure of the various housecarls and servants. An angry Crown Princess was about to make their lives a living **hell**. And all because of the antics of a certain prince.

Cressida thundered down the corridors of her home, emerald eyes positively glowing with rage. Sadly, her eyes weren't the only thing green. Yes, her baby brother had gone and dyed her normally shining red hair a deep green. The sight was hilarious to all, but most, except those with a complete and utter death wish, kept their amusement silent. It simply wouldn't do to have the eldest child of Queen Thirrin ripping you limb from limb.

Unlike his older sister, however, Prince Eodred was running while laughing. His prank had gone off perfectly! Now, if only he could get her skin bright orange...

"There you are!"

The sound of Cressida's livid voice made Eddie jump. She was there at the end of the hall, in all her furious red-and-green glory. Stringy strands of forest-green hair framed her furious face as his elder sister eyed him like a particularly nasty enemy soldier. "I'm going to rip you to shreds for this Ed."

And just like that, Eodred was off like a rocket. On his heels was Cressida, moving with the speed of a striking snake as she went in for the kill. "Gotcha!"

With a great leap, the small girl pinned her very large and muscle-bound brother to the floor. A sneer split Cressida's face as she looked down at her brother. "Man your running was weak, Ed. And so was your prank. Now...would you like some epic with that fail?"


	3. Drabble 53: Hangover

**Icemark Drabble Challenge**

**Drabble Fifty-Three: **_**Hangover**_

Waking up with a hangover sucks.

There's nothing worse than opening your eyes, only to find that there is a gut-wrenching, horrible, throbbing pain pulsing just under your eyeballs. Combine that with nausea and multiply the headache by about 50, and you've got yourself a hangover.

Grishmak and Olememnon knew this all too well.

In the Great Hall, the two drinkers sat side by side. Sleep wouldn't come anytime soon, but still, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Speaking quietly, Ollie broke the silence first. "Hangovers suck."

"You said it buddy."

And with that, both friends promptly threw up all over the floor, much to the distaste of the passing chamberlains. Some things NEVER change.


	4. Drabble 58: Alternate Universe

**Icemark Drabble Challenge**

**Drabble Fifty-Eight: Alternate Universe **

"Thirrin, wait for me!"

The red-headed teenage girl clutched her books to her chest, rolling her eyes at the antics of her best friend Oskan. The lanky boy stretched his long legs to catch up with Thirrin and swept some of his long black hair out of his eyes. A cheesy grin split Oskan's face as he and Thirrin walked side-by-side down the halls of Frostmarris Academy.

"So, what's your next class?"

Thirrin groaned loudly. "Polypontian with Professor Bellorum. I swear that man has it in for me!"

A loud bark of laughter resounded in the already bustling halls of the school. Both teens turned to see Grishmak and Tharaman striding down the hall towards them. "Hey Oskan, you hairy arse! How's things?"

"Sucky Grishmak. We've got Bellorum next."

Tharaman nodded his white head docily. The boy was more cat than human, it seemed; amber eyes, white hair, and a feline grace made up everything about Thirrin's rather refined friend. Grishmak, on the other hand was about as rough as it got. His hair was long, shaggy, and deep brown in color and he had an uncouth power about him that made even the Professors think twice about crossing him.

"Oh well, why don't ya just copy off of the Royal Nerds?"

"I heard that Grishmak!"

The light voice came from the side. Turning, the four saw their newest friends pacing up from a side hall. Aleera and Vladimir were exchange students from a neighboring country. Tall, pale, and thin, the two had been boyfriend and girlfriend since day one. But despite their obvious looks and intelligence, no one seemed to want to hang around with them. Thirrin and Oskan were the first ones to extend the hand of friendship towards the rather odd pair.

"I was just playin' with ya Vladdy! Don't be so sensitive."

Grishmak wrapped a thickly muscled arm around Vlad's shoulders. The elegant boy raised an eyebrow, shrugging the arm with a wry smile and wrapping his own arm around Aleera's waist. "But my sensitivity makes me lovable."

"I'll say."

Thirrin shuddered as they made their way towards the classroom. "Don't get all lovey-dovey on me now. I can't stand it."

A wolfish grin split both Tharaman and Oskan's faces. "What? You don't like nerd love?"

Aleera placed a hand over her heart and pouted monumentally. "We are not nerds!"

"I'm sorry, 'Leera. Hugs?"

Pausing for a second, the exchange student smiled and wrapped an arm around her newest friends.

"Do my eyes detect a public display of affection?"

The cold, refined voice made Thirrin and the others nearly jump out of her skin. Turning, the came face-to-face with none other than Professor Bellorum. The old man was grizzled and scarred, with a furious glare that made even the vivacious red-head nervous. "Get to class and stop dawdling."

"Yes Professor."

With a sniff, the man marched off to his classroom, leaving the friends to stare after him.

Thirrin broke the heavy silence that had decended upon them. "I hate that man."

And EVERYONE present heartily agreed.

_Okay, so I made up names for Their Vampiric Majesties. I just couldn't imagine people calling them The Vampire King and Queen in a school setting. I also made them, Tharaman, and Grishmak human. _

_Please review me and tell me what you think!_


	5. Drabble 8: Huge Intelligence

**Icemark Drabble Challenge**

**Drabble Eight: Huge Intelligence**

"Do you doubt my hypothesis, Your Majesty."

Thirrin groaned loudly. It was just like Maggie to go off onto some speil about nothing while she sat and agonized why the gods conspired against her. "Maggie, I really don't care about the relationship between the size of a mountain and its postion on the earth! I just want to eat my bacon sandwhich!"

Hurt crossed the old scholars face at the outburst of his young charge. The wrinkles that criss-crossed his face like spiderwebs deepened as he pouted. Immediately, Thirrin felt a flash of regret.

"Sorry Maggie; I'm just really tired today. That State meeting was murder!"

A kind smile crossed her tutor's face. "It's quite alright dear. My brain's too big for it's own good."


	6. Drabble 49: Mother

**Icemark Drabble Challenge**

**Drabble Forty-Nine: Mother**

Every moment of her afterlife, the Vampire Queen wondered what she'd done to deserve her gift.

Not all the seconds were perfection in its most basic sense, but that's what made it all the more special. She had her own babies to love and to care for now. The man she'd grown to love centuries before their demises was now with her. It was almost like the Goddess was smiling down on Her Vampiric Majesty's head for nothing more than showing love towards another.

The best moments were when there was nothing but absolute silence. Belasarius would snuggle up on her lap, small dark head resting lightly on her chest while she stroked his hair. The Vampire King would wrap an arm around his wife, daughter Lucretia likewise cuddling underneath his other arm. Nothing but peace and quiet in the realm that the Royal Vampire family now called home.

Belasarius' voice broke one of their quite moment's before. This time was slightly different, as it was just the two of them; The Queen and her baby boy.

"Mother?" The boy's tone was soft, timid in a way that wasn't natural for him.

Her Vampiric Majesty continued to stroke his hair. The skin on his scalp made a slight scraping sound as her nails gently ran over it. "What is it, darling?"

"Do you love me and Lucretia?"

A frown creased the Queen's brow. She pressed Belasarius deeper against her chest, kissing his brow lightly. "Of course I do, baby. What on Earth would give you the idea that I didn't?"

Small arms wrapped themselves around her waist and the small Vampire child curled into a ball on his mother's lap. "The other ghosts say that we're freaks and that you guys don't really love us and that everything about our lives is a lie. Is that true Mommy? Are we really freaks?"

The Vampire Queen squeezed Belasarius tightly. Slowly, she rocked him back and forth, continuing to stroke her baby boy's thick black hair. "Of course you aren't a freak darling. Your father and I love you just the way you are. Nothing about you is a lie. I love you, Belasarius."

"I love you too, Mommy."

And in that moment, Her Vampiric Majesty realized just exactly what Thirrin felt everytime she looked at one of her children.

This was what it was like to be a Mother.

This was perfection in essence.


	7. Drabble 94: Dead Wrong

**Icemark Drabble Challenge**

**Drabble Ninety-Four: Dead Wrong**

Her Vampiric Majesty gently slipped a steel gauntlet in place over her hand. Long tresses of shining black hair were now neatly braided and running down her back in a single plait, blending in perfectly with the midnight of her armor.

Even though her appearance was prim and proper, fatigue had built itself deep within the Vampire's bright blue eyes. The attacks had really drained the life out of her, figuratively speaking.

"Dearest heart, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The voice of her consort made the Vampire Queen smile slightly. "Of course you may."

She turned to face His Vampiric Majesty, who stood tall and proud before her. Something was off, though. It wasn't his appearance; it was her husband's demeanor that worried her. His eyes shone with something she hadn't witnessed in him for hundreds of years: apprehension.

Gently, he took her hand and led her to an empty nearby cave. Confusion crossed the Queen's face. "Dear heart where….?"

Her question wasn't finished before he crashed his lips upon hers. At first, shock prevented the Vampire Queen from responding. But after a moment, her eyes began to drift shut and she responded, wrapping her armor-covered arms around his neck. Absently, she stroked his hair with her fingertips.

Just as suddenly as it began, the kiss ended. Her Vampiric Majesty gasped for breath and nuzzled her nose into the crook of her consort's neck. "What was that all about?"

The tone of her voice was undeniably playful and affectionate, but her question was serious all the same. His Vampiric Majesty sighed lightly. "I want to tell you something before the battle begins."

He paused. Strong arms drew the Queen away from him so that he could look into his eyes. Strands of his silky black hair fell across his icy blue eyes. Something that she couldn't quite read burned within their aqua depths. "No matter what happens out there today, I want you to know that I'll always be with you."

The Vampire Queen frowned. "Nothing is going to happen to you. We'll come back and rule for eternity together once this blasted Sky Navy's been destroyed."

For a moment, it looked as if the Vampire King was going to speak once more. But then he smiled and embraced his queen tightly. "You're right, my only one. I'm being stupid."

He drew back and kissed her gently once more. It took a moment for Her Vampiric Majesty to realize that he tasted sweet, like honey and chocolate. They drew apart, if only by a few millimeters, and His Vampiric Majesty whispered, "No matter what that blasted idiot of a general does, I will always love you."

She rested her forehead against his, brushing her fingertips across the soft skin of his cheekbone. "And I'll love you. Nothing will change that."

The king hugged his queen until he felt her start to shake slightly. Looking down, he realized that she was giggling. "And what's tickled your funny bone?"

"You tasted like chocolate. I can't even remember the last time I ate chocolate, in yet you managed to taste exactly like it."

The Vampire King chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Something was off, but he was going to remember this moment for the rest of eternity.

If only he knew that his assumption was dead wrong…..


End file.
